Just Keep Searching
by juustforgiggles
Summary: SYOT OPEN In the 100th Hunger Games, tributes are trapped in the arena with a Quarter Quell twist.


So, I guess i looked over the rules wrong on fan fiction, so the tribute form is on my profile and all tributes must be submitted via Private messaging. Thank you Lux Vincit for pointing that out to me. In the meantime, the tribute list is as follows:

UPDATE: I REALLY NEED BOYS PLEASE GIVE ME BOYS! MUAH :*

District 1 female: **Velvet Lee**

District 1 Male:

District 2 Female: **Maria Krayev**

District 2 male:

District 3 female: **Tellessa Conriy**

District 3 male:

District 4 female: **Chartreuse Myst ( My tribute)**

District 4 male:

District 5 Female: **Jadyn Ronan**

District 5 Male:

District 6 female: **Skylar "Skye"**** Andronicus**

District 6 male:** Loot Lewis**

District 7 female:** Ivory Hold**

District 7 male:

District 8 female: **Rose Moonlight**

District 8 male:

District 9 female

District 9 male:

District 10 female:** Lily Irons**

District 10 male:

District 11 female:** Fucshia Spring**

District 11 male:

District 12 female:

District 12 male:

As you can see, I need quite a few tributes. Submit, submit, submit! Visit my profile for the tribute form.

**Prologue**

My brush glided across the paper, leaving a line of deep blue ocean behind it. I could almost feel the waves lapping up on my feet, and the caws of the gulls overhead. The taste and smell of saltwater, and the cool breeze on my pale face. I painted the waves of the ocean, the sand of the beach and the bright yellow of the sun. In my picture, there was a girl standing in the shallow edge of the water, staring across the sea, her sandy blonde hair whipping around her in the wind. She was lost. She didn't know where to go. I guess in some ways she was me.

A loud knock on the door jolted me from my painting.

"Chartreuse, you need to get up, and get ready. No more of this laying around." The tired and angry voice of my step dad chilled me to the bone. I've never hated anyone as much as I hate him.

"I'll be ready when I'm ready, Carl." I screeched back at him. My door flung open to reveal my fuming, red step father.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me you little bitch." He edged closer to me until his pudgy pink finger was inches away from my nose. I rolled my eyes and turned around. He just stood there in the door frame, staring at me with his cold, blue eyes.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get dressed, Carl." I glared back at him until he stomped out of my room and trudged down the stairs in a fit of anger.

He's got a problem, but for some reason my mom won't see that. She sees fit to surround herself with horrible men. First my father, then David, and now Carl. She doesn't get it. She doesn't understand that she could do better than these assholes. She could find a nice man that doesn't drink, and doesn't hit her. But she won't. She never will, because she thinks this is best for me. She thinks that without Carl, we wouldn't survive. While it may be true that Carl does have a lot of money, it's also true that I'd rather starve than live with this scumbag any longer.

I pulled a white, cotton t-shirt over my head, and tugged on my sweats. It's Saturday, so that means no school. Thank goodness. Usually I'd be training on the weekends, but it's Hunger Games season, and and this year it's a Quarter Quell. That means there's a twist this year, and today they're making the announcement.

I stroll down the hall, and down the stairs to the living room. Since Carl is rich, we have a TV, so I don't have to go to the square to watch the announcement. It's just about to come on when Carl makes some snide remark about my ass hanging out that my mom doesn't hear, but I certainly do. I whirl around and hit him square in the jaw. I've been training since I was six years old. That's eleven years of pure fighting, he should know better than to provoke me. My mom glares at me and Carl tries to hit me back, but I block him, and turn away. The announcement is about to come on.

The screen goes black, and then fades into the face of President Tower, just recently appointed after Snow's death. He's a wiry man, with a tall frame and next to no fat. He's wrinkly and he hunches over a bit, but he speaks with charm, and he's got all of the capitol wrapped around his little finger.

He's holding a small box, containing cards. "This year, as it is the 100th Hunger Games, there will be a Quarter Quell twist." He opens the box and selects a card. He clears his throat and grins. "This year, the tributes will need to find the key to victory as well as being the last tribute standing, to show that success is never as easy as it seems."

Well shit. It's gonna be harder to win than I thought.


End file.
